Aftershock ReWritten
by La De Da
Summary: Not for Terra fans. How I think the battle between Raven and Terra should have ended. Rated Teen for the safe side and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

A/N: Still no lap top, still no updates for lack of stories... mmhmmm... it's sucks. But I did this short piece on how I think Raven and Terra's battle in Aftershock should have gone. If you are a huge Terra fan, don't read. I'm not a big fan of hers... in the comic OR in the cartoon.

If you have not seen Episode 25 of Season 2: Aftershock Part I... then this might have a few spoilers and I might decide against reading it... Also, I might have gotten some of the lines wrong. You'll have to excuse that... I really didn't have time to copy word from word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra looked down at her enemy, erasing the mud from her costume bit by bit. She was verbally harassing Raven, knowing full well to invoke her rage and use it against her. It was Slade's idea... a masterpiece, they thought.

"Is that why you let me steal all your secrets?" She asked, smirking at the empath.

"Shut up." Raven glared, black energy pushing in front of her as Terra sent rods of mud her way. The rods evaded the shield- got to Raven anyway. Raven let out a groan as she was sent flying, her back against a wall.

Slade's voice echoed in Terra's ear, urging her on to destroy Raven. "Exploit her weakness." Terra moved forward, a ball of mud floating above the palm of her hand.

"Getting mad, Rae?" Terra sneered. "Beast Boy told me all about your temper."

"Anger is pointless. I have my emotions under control." Raven's voice remained monotone, but the look in her eyes showed otherwise.

"And you call me a liar?" Terra mocked, rolling her eyes. Raven made an attempt to jump but a mud hand grasped her ankle, pulling her back into the murky water. "What bothers you most, Raven? That I tricked you? That everyone liked me better than you?"

"Stop it." Raven's eyes were closed, her head down. Her powers were under control. She repeated the line over and over in her head- but her anger was growing. She didn't know if she could handle it.

"Or is it that you really thought I was your friend? That you let me in?" Terra was smiling and Raven could feel it. It pushed her too far. Raven looked up, four red eyes glowering at Terra. She grew from the mud, towering over the blonde and sneering.

"I trusted you." Her voice had changed. It seemed to be a thousand voices in one. "We trusted you. You betrayed us." Objects began to fly at Terra from every direction. She moved swiftly, eyes slightly widened at the attack. Raven backed her into a wall and Terra pushed her hands out, with it two giant hands forming from mud and grabbing Raven. It wasn't enough. Three more hands appeared from behind and grabbed Raven. Raven kept growing.

"Finish her." Slade's voice said. Terra tried. More hands. More strength. Raven wasn't backing down. The mud flew off Raven's body revealing a red cape and costume. A rod of mud aimed for Raven was shattered. Terra was trapped. "Finish her!" His voice was more urgent. Raven laughed and the hands holding her crumbled.

"What's wrong, Terra?" The voices overcame Slade's and Terra's blue eyes became filled with emotion. "Didn't you want to see me angry?" Black energy grabbed Terra's blonde hair and swept her across the room, throwing her into a wall. Terra tried to stand, the black energy got her again. "Aren't you happy to see my temper?" Terra was thrown against her own rock, her own material. She tried to use it but the black energy absorbed it and she was left with nothing. She was at Raven's disposal.

The black energy threw her against more rock, the edge sharp. She felt a sharp pain through her and looked down. Her own rod sticking right through the middle of her body. She was released from the rod, held in the air by the black energy. Against, she was slammed against the wall. Raven let go, towering above her. Terra lay motionless on the ground, blood pouring from her torso. Her breathing weakened.

"How does betrayal feel, Terra?" Raven stared down at her. Terra looked up. Her end crawling near. She had imagined what death would be like... but never like this. She opened her mouth and drew in her last breath.

Four red eyes.

A/N: If Raven had not controlled her rage I'm 99.9 positive Terra would have died in that fight. Do not argue with me- I'm stubborn and I have my back up on it all... buah ha ha ha ha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
